KanoKido Week 2015!
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles dedicated to KanoKido Week on Tumblr! Collab work with keysamoguri on Tumblr, who does the fanart, while I do the writing! Day 7: AU/CrossOver - Soul mate AU. Kido had been denying Kano's existence even though he still talks to her everyday…
1. Day 1: Date and Firsts

**Deceiver: Hello! Welcome to KanoKido Week! Here, I, The Deceiving Maiden, is going to write KanoKido, with keysamouguri (on Tumblr) drawing fanarts of it! Links to the fanarts will be provided here on FF and will be used at the cover for this fanfic once she posts them on her blog ****(*´ω`*)**

**Please enjoy a week of KanoKido~**

**Art by keysamoguri/keysa-does-art on Tumblr**

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 1: Date/Firsts**

~.~.~.~.~

It was the first time in forever since Kano saw Kido look so beautiful in a dress, with her hair loose and accessorised with bracelets and necklace. Of course she was still flustered; she could feel the breeze blowing pass her ankles and lift her long skirt up slightly. He insisted she was fine, no need to worry about.

After confessing about their feelings (Kido saying it first because she was impatient on the silence he was giving), they were on their first date before they knew it. Kano took her to a place she never been to before, saying he came here on one of his nightly walks. It was the first time Kido saw so many light decorations hanging above her in a night market, with many people buzzing around them as they went shopping. She was never a night person, but for once she thought coming out so late wasn't as bad as she believed.

Shopping for clothes, trying snacks from different food stalls and watching street performers, they could barely remember having this much fun, especially with just the two of them together. Kano was smiling at her so much, kept on saying how much fun this was and Kido agreed. Seeing him like this made her happy since it was the first time that he smiled with so much sincerity.

"Are you having fun?" Kano asked her what must have been the millionth time tonight, but Kido hadn't found it annoying. Not yet.

"Yes. Yes I am, Kano," she said before taking a sip of the iced lemon tea they bought. "You've asked me that so many times."

"I know I did," he grinned at her mischievously, and Kido resisted the urge to finger flick him on the forehead. "But I wanted to make sure everything is perfect tonight."

She gave him a look. "Wow, don't try so hard on our very first date."

"Oh! Kido said we're on a date!" That comment made the blond's eyes sparkle brightly and she immediately blushed.

"S-Shut up! And if I didn't say that, you would tell me otherwise, idiot!" She took a huge sip of her iced tea to calm herself, but it gave her a brain freeze instead. Kano gave a small laugh at her pained look before taking her hand.

"Awww, I was only teasing." He winked, completely ignoring her death glare. They continued on their way, with Kano starting to swing their linked hands back and forth between. Kido was huffing for a while, wouldn't talk to him at all.

"And you?" she finally said as she glanced at him.

"Hmm? What about me?"

"Are you happy?"

There was a slight pause, and was Kano looking a bit perplexed by her question. Kido waited patiently for his answer, their hands still linked. Everyone around them was going on their own business while the stalls were beginning to close down for the night. The light decorations were flickering off one by one, but she paid them no mind. And this was what Kido wanted from their date, how happy was Kano right now.

It took a while, maybe forever, but he finally broke into another one of his rare smiles again.

"Yes. I'm happy."

She smiled back at him, satisfied. "Good."

Even though there was nothing else to look at anymore, they still continued to talk through the market. They were both in their own little world, with Kano being the only one talking and Kido giving him small replies. It was always like this, but tonight it was different. In a good way.

"We should get home…"

She nodded, holding his hand more tightly as they made their way through the dark streets towards their secret base. Kano glanced at Kido for a moment, admiring her beauty as her hair blew back slightly from their movement. He was finally with Kido now, and he couldn't resist much longer.

"Hey, Ki…Tsubomi?"

Her name caught her attention and she turned to him with a slight gasp. They stared at each other in the darkness, their eyes slowly adjusting in order to see each properly. Both could make out the light blushes on their cheeks, and their hands were starting to get clammy. Slowly, Kano started to lean in, and Kido made no move to get away.

Their first kiss was only shared between them in the dark. No one else saw it because it was for them; and only for them.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Link to keysa's fanart!**

**post/116807676193/kanokido-week-2015-day-1-date-firsts-its-here**

**Post this in keysa-does-art on tumblr**

**Please have a better look at it on her art blog!**


	2. Day 2: Fluff

**Deceiver: This is really a fluffy fluff fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf~ I am not responsible of causing diabetes from this fluff.**

**Art by keysamoguri/keysa-does-art on Tumblr**

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 2: Fluff**

~.~.~.~.~

Even when Kano didn't annoy her, there was always one thing – this _one thing_ that irked her to no end.

She had to resist on hitting him because it was not like Kano was being a jerk on purpose, and it would cast unwanted suspicion on her from the entire gang. And she did not want any of that from the deceiving blond sitting right next to her on the couch.

But whenever he was this close, it was very…_very_ hard to resist him. Her hands would itch, begging to move towards Kano so then her desires would be satisfied already. Seeing him just sitting there, humming oh _so _innocently while reading his weekly magazines; sometimes she wished he really was doing this on purpose so then she had the excuse to just smack him.

"Kidoooo? Earth to the leader of the Mekakushi-daaaaaaaaan?"

The greenette blinked, taking a moment to notice he was staring at her closely. The closeness of their faces facing each other made her let out an embarrassing squeak as she scrambled back.

"What's wrong? You've been staring at me for a while now," Kano casually crawled up to on the couch. Kido didn't even realised she was staring, too busy keeping her wants in check. "Is there something on my face?" He started to touch his cheeks with a confused look. Not only it didn't help when he was closer than before, but he was now playing his with hair.

"G-Get off!" she tried to shove him back but Kano was already holding her wrists, still putting on a confused look. Despite being all flustered, she knew he was up to something now, so she glared at him. "Oi! Stop deceiving me and get off!"

"Aaaaw, the fun's over." With a flicker of red in his eyes, his face dissolved into a more mischievous look. "And here I thought I could tease you a bit more."

She growled. "So you _were_ doing this on purpose the entire time!"

"Nah, I just started today," he hummed. "But you can't hide from me in the end. I saw every twitch and stares you gave me for a long time. I didn't know why back then, but with how you once tried to pat my head, I finally understood." He gave an amused laugh, whispering closely to her ear. "Ooooh, Kido, I can read you like a book. Loving cute little animals, wanting to pet one…or one that resembles one."

"Sh-shut up!"

"I guess it's not only my eyes…mum did say my hair is as soft as a kitten's too*."

"N-No! It is not!"

"Now now, no use denying it now," he pulled back to smirk at her for a second, then lowering himself closer and closer to her. Kido couldn't move at all as Kano shamelessly lied on top of her, his head resting just above her chest. Feeling mortified, she was about to yell at him to get off until he let out a single word:

"Meow."

Kido was left frozen on the spot, and Kano immediately started to cuddle and nuzzle against her. Her face became a new shade of red as she let out an embarrassed scream of "G-Get off! Stop it already!" He was surprisingly strong and heavy for someone shorter than her.

But it all fell on deaf ears and Kano continued to nuzzle against her body while purring like a cat. His soft hair tickled her face as he went higher and it drove Kido nuts.

"I know you like it," he hummed softly into her ear when he got close enough.

"I-I don't!" she sounded pathetic just then, she was even trembling from his actions. But Kano still chose to ignore her words as he continued to meow and purr at her. Their body was so close, and even though Kido's hands were free, she was clinging onto the back of his parka instead.

"I'm Kido's fluffy kitty cat," he purred again. And _that _did it. Kido gave out an irritated groan before giving up completely. Kano let out a laugh and she chose to ignore it, a frown set on her blushing face. It was not like she wanted to, it was because Kano was so persistent today while she thought he was _a bit_ cute…

"Play with my hair?" he asked playfully, and Kido swore he looked more like cat now. Giving out an annoyed groan, she started running her hand through his soft, light yellow locks. And because of the kitty like softness, she began to calm down and they spent rest of the day like that; Kano nuzzling and purring against Kido on the couch, while she treated him like the kitty cats she loved.

By the time Seto came home, he saw his two close friends were asleep on the couch, with Kido's arms wrapped around Kano, keeping him close. Seeing them like this made him smile a little, glad that they weren't tearing the place up again. Grabbing a blanket from a closet close by, he covered the two before he went to see how Mary was doing in her room.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: According to the 4th novel, shota!Kano was described to have kitty soft hair =ω=**

**Fanart of this oneshot on Tumblr by keysamoguri on her art blog, keysa-does-art**

**post/116900592328/kanokido-week-2015-day-2-fluff-such-a-cute-and**


	3. Day 3: Seasons

**Deceiver: To be honest, I'm not proud of this one?**

**Art by keysamoguri/keysa-does-art on Tumblr**

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 3: Seasons**

~.~.~.~.~

Having the intense heat of the summer sun beat down on her was driving Kido nuts. At times like this she wished she would stop wearing double layers of jersey and hoodie, but she didn't want to wear those girly clothes outside in public. She was used to the blazing heat, but today was just insane to the point the shade of the tree wasn't helping at all. Maybe she should have considered wearing that light green frilly singlet and her girly skirt. It had been a long time she wore something like that, the last time was when that incident changed her life forever.

That summer didn't just affect her, but Kano at the same time. It was because of that did they lose their closest loved ones on exactly the same day. From that they obtain their powers, something she didn't wish for because from then on she was considered non-existent until Kano arrived in the late autumn that year.

Thinking about it made her huff. Kano made a girl cry, and then surprised her with his powers before telling her to hurt him to get rid of it. At least she knew that was the only way to make him stop lying, but that didn't go well for either of them. He was an idiot, and she would get cranky whenever someone talked to her politely. Hey, she was finally free from that house that always sneered at her with mockingly polite words, so no wonder she hated it. They fought a lot, over many things until she declared she hated him. And to be honest, Kido did felt that way. Kano may have always been there to help her control her powers, but the way he acted irritated her. She never forgave them; even after they were adopted by the Tateyama's and met Ayano.

Nothing much changed between them since then. To her Kano was just another boy like Seto, adopted and that's it. She thought they were a family then, but as they grew older, somehow Kido couldn't just call Kano like that anymore. He and Seto were her first friends, and she was theirs. But before Kido knew it, she and Kano got closer. Not only did he still found her when she disappeared, but h would accompany her wherever she went and would even told off the girls who gave her a hard time at school. It was around then did they give up on having an education, especially after Ayaka left them.

Their foster mother was so kind to them. Comforting, loving, everything the three of them wanted from a mother. While missing Ayaka on a winter night, she had caught Kano silently sobbing to himself quietly in his bedroom for both the mothers he lost. At first she was surprised, rarely seeing the blond getting upset these days, and she couldn't help it but walk into his room, startling him before he quickly put on a carefree mask. That irked her, so a punch to his face was efficient enough to make him being honest on how he was feeling.

It was from seeing Kano like that did Kido decide to take care of him too, whenever he needed it and whenever he was using his Eyes to hide his feelings.

Everything flowed by again quickly after that. The seasons came and go, taking Ayano away the next year before they moved into their base. Time wouldn't slow down for them as it raced towards what it should be their finale of their lives. If they had more time, Kido might have been able to find out what Kano was hiding from her. Why did they have this power. What was Mary's and her ancestor's roles in this. Their story should have ended, if it weren't for Shintaro rescuing Ayano, followed by everyone in the gang.

Not wanting to think about that, she quickly thought about what happened after. Everyone was leaving, one by one. It couldn't be helped when Hibiya and Hiyori had to leave for their hometown, and Momo was an aspiring idol. But gradually, everyone was starting to get paired up, all loving dovey, and didn't have the time to stop by the base because of personal business. Kido had felt lonely, for their time together was so short, and after everything, everyone just up and left for their special someone as if nothing ever happened.

Well…all except one.

"Go out with me."

The request came during spring, almost a year after that summer incident. Kido was surprised and almost dropped the dishes onto the floor as she stared at Kano. It wasn't just his words, but the way he looked. Okay, he always made teasing remarks on her being cute and he wanted a date. But instead of teasing, he looked serious. Or tried to, because he was blushing while trying his best to not look away.

"H-Huh?"

"Go out with me…please?" the longer he waited, the redder his face went. Kido was sure his Eyes were the thing that was supposed to become red, but it was his face. Silently walking up to him, she pinched his cheek, but it wouldn't go away. After some awkward moments consisting of how Kano whined about how serious he was and Kido being too dumbfounded by his confession, she said she didn't mind.

So, dating for a month and rethinking those times she spent with Kano, she admitted she never expected this to happen. Maybe she was just settled with how Kano would always just tease her and she would always hit him for his idiocy. But nope, Kano wanted to be more than just friends and family, and she believed she didn't want that too. She couldn't think of him like that anymore, but someone who had always been there for her…

"Hey!"

Kido looked up from her day dream and she barely caught the flying can of soda that came her way. Giving the thrower a glare as he sat down, Kido gave a huff.

"Took you long enough."

Kano laughed as he opened his own can of drink. "Sorry, this park seems to lack any vending machine." He chugged down two gulps of the ice cold drink, giving out a refreshing sigh. "Aren't you going to drink it?"

"Not after you threw it at me." Kido settled on pressing the cold soda can against her cheek, shivering from the pleasant chills it gave her as she closed her eyes and relaxed again. She enjoyed the sensation until she was interrupted again.

"Oi. Hot. Heavy. Move"

"Noooo…"

Kido gave him a glare and before she could act, Kano suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders while giving her the dorkiest look with his cat like eyes. She tried to turn away and push him off, but she couldn't, not with that face.

"Stupid…" she grumbled before continue to press the can of soda against her cheek, ignoring her boyfriend cuddling her. It was the beginning of a stupidly hot summer, and the beginning of her love life with Kano. If anything, she wanted Kano to spend his time with her through these changing seasons, as more were to come and go before they knew it.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Thanks for reading! ;w;**

**…And tomorrow...is ANGST DAY!**

**MY WORST SUBJECT!**

**Fanart of this oneshot on Tumblr by keysamoguri on her art blog, keysa-does-art**

**post/116994600018/kanokido-week-2015-day-3-seasons-were-already**


	4. Day 4: Angst

She didn't know what happened.

No, she actually knew, but the problem was how it just came to her without warning. She heard the distinct sound of a gunshot, yet didn't realise someone was shot. Shouting was heard around her as a blur of dark green ran pass her to pick someone off the ground and carry him away. She thought Shintaro was the one trying to pull her along after Mary froze the shooter in place. Everything was coming to her slowly, but in reality she was now running for her life with everyone. Someone – Seto or Shintaro, who knows, was telling her to snap out of it. Her eyes slowly looked up, and Kido's eyes landed on the figure being carried in Seto's arms, which was dirtied by blood.

"Ka…no?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 4: Angst**

~.~.~.~.~

That's right. It happened late last night. After analysing Azami's diary and finalizing the Kagerou Daze Battle Strategy with everyone present, Kano, Seto and Enomoto 'Ene' Takane suddenly came back, the blond having something important to say with Seto's insistence. When he told them everything he knew, Kido was left speechless, literally having nothing to say, but they both the boys knew she was too mad to talk to him anymore.

Acting like everything was fine for two whole years when he was threatened by the snake and told by Ayano to not let anyone know…why didn't she feel sorry for him? Was it because Kano carried the entire burden all by himself? He told Seto first? He listened to Ayano so faithfully compared to listening to her? For keeping something so critical from everyone that was to do with their lives? Was she not trusted by him at all?

Well, none of those questions came to mind. Everything was a blur to her from then on. All she remembered during her anger was ignoring whatever Kano said while the gang finalized their planning. She didn't notice the worried look everyone gave her, all she cared about was getting through this without anyone dying.

It took until _that _to happen did she snap out of it. Kido ignored Kano's warnings of Kenjirou's men coming to get them, and all she did was use her powers to hide everyone as they made their escape. It didn't work as they turned the wrong corner and ran straight into them. Mary's screaming in fear didn't help as it caught attention from everyone around them, but at least Konoha ploughed through them to clear their path. He just missed one of them pointing a gun at them from behind the gang. Someone yelled out her name, and when she turned around, the shot was fired with Kano shielding her from the bullet.

It was her fault. She didn't listen to him. Too proud and stubborn from her anger and trying to be a better leader. Her anger had long since died down after they fled and snuck into an unguarded construction site. While Shintaro and Seto tried to treat Kano's wound, Kido was being comforted by everyone that it was not her fault. But none of them could tell her otherwise. She was completely convinced already.

Somehow, Shintaro pulled off closing Kano's wound after taking the bullet out, saying he was fine but needed to rest. Seto told Kido that Kano wanted to see her, and she declined.

She couldn't face him anymore.

~.~.~.~.~

Since the Strategy was delayed and Kano was bedridden, everyone decided they have to hide for now. Everyone needed time to sort their own things out because they could die any minute. They had lost the men, yes, but even Mary knew they couldn't stay here forever. Kido tried her best to conceal them while Seto kept his Eyes up to check for anyone approaching them. He said he had it covered, but Kido was reluctant to step down…

But alas, she got exhausted in the end and fell asleep. She didn't realise it until she woke up in the middle of the night in the construction building, with Kano watching her quietly beside her.

"Hey…"

She blinked at him. "Hey yourself…" She sat up with a hand supporting her drowsy head. It took a while for her to get coordinated and figure out this was Seto's doing. Kido turned to him with tired eyes, a feeling of relief wash over her when Kano looked like he was fine. Fine as in he was still alive at least, because right now the smile on his face look forced. Getting shot really hurt. "How are you now?"

"Better." He croaked as he raised his arms up slightly towards her, asking silently for her to come. Kido let out a sigh, knowing what he wanted. Normally she would have punched him for wanting something like that, but for tonight, she would let it slide. Lying back beside him, she let him have his arms wrapped around her for a cuddle.

They were both silent, only hearing each other's soft breathing and heartbeat. Kano had started to absentmindedly comb through her hair, making her relax a bit. Looking down, Kido could kind of make out the bloodstain from where he got shot. Seeing it made the guilt well back up again, and she instinctively lean closer to the blond. She didn't want to break down in front of him…

"H-Hey, Kido-"

"I'm sorry…" She really couldn't hold it in. She clung onto the front of his shirt as she trembled a bit. Confusion struck him and he tried to sit up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be the one apologising. I am…"

"No…" she shook her head. "I was stubborn…and frustrated on not knowing what you went through." She felt a tear fall. "I also thought you didn't trust me at all, so I got mad at you all together." More tears came and she couldn't stop them at all. "I started to become difficult to you by not listening and acted mostly on my own. I'm no good at all."

"Hey, that's not true at all," Kano pulled her face up so she would look at him. He was worried, and in emotional pain, as if trying to convey his feelings could break him but he needed to do it. "I was the one who couldn't tell you anything and lie like I knew nothing. After onee-chan left and the snake threatened me, I couldn't risk losing anyone else. I would lose everything if I did…" Kano was trying very hard to continue, and he was chocking up. "But I hated it. I really wanted to tell you the most, but I was too scared to. I thought you would hate me…which I really thought you did…"

Kido surprised him when she silenced with her hand on his mouth. That was too much to hear and he had to stop, especially when he looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't hate you." She slowly lowered her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I can't bring myself to, even though I felt like I should…" She looked him in the eyes. "I really can't. After knowing what happened, I want to be with you instead."

"Why…"

Kido used her free hand to hold his. "I don't want you to go through this alone anymore…"

Kano's eyes widen at her words, and soon tears were running silently down his cheeks. Kido quietly wiped away his tears, comforting him as much as she could even though she was crying herself. Both of them kept on apologizing to each other, forgiving the other still while holding one and another close, and promising they would make it through this together no matter what.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: **

_**Hey It's amusing, right? It was fun, right?**_

_**That's why, give it back to me**_

**Give me back my KanoKido! *cries myself to sleep***

**Fanart of this oneshot on Tumblr by keysamoguri on her art blog, keysa-does-art**

**post/117074456913/kanokido-week-2015-day-4-angst-laughs**


	5. Day 5: Formal

**Deceiver: Consider this as the sequel to 'Wedding Myths can be real, you know?'!**

**Art by keysamoguri/keysa-does-art on Tumblr**

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 5: Formal**

~.~.~.~.~

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

Kido turned back to Kano with a glare. "No!"

"Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No no _no no no_!"

As a last resort, Kano used his infamous kitty eyes on her while getting down on his knees, which effectively made her falter. Kido quickly whipped her head away to stare at the happily dancing newlyweds on the dance floor. Seto was spinning Mary around and around while the poor girl was trying her best to not step on his feet. Ayano was just laughing happily at the two and Shintaro was torn from dancing with her or not. Everyone was having some sort of fun out there and Kano wanted to join in with Kido. But no way no how. Just because she caught the flower bouquet and the blond proposed to her two hours ago didn't meant she was going to dance with him. Going out there would be stealing the spotlight (that's her reasoning).

"Please?"

_He just wouldn't give up._ Kido gave a sigh and glared back at him, her legs and arms crossed and the bouquet in her hand. "I'm not going to dance."

"But we must! You caught the bouquet and we're going to be the next to get married!" he reached his hand out to her pleadingly. Kido flinched and tried to look away, but he immediately grabbed her hand to keep her attention on him. "Why can't we dance? Do you not like me?"

"'Course not!" If she didn't, she wouldn't have said yes.

"Then why!?"

"Like…Like I said! Everyone would be watching and we're going to steal everyone's attention!"

"Nah, I don't believe we will," he said in reassurance, pointing at their two best friends dancing behind them. "They're more into staring at Seto and Mary stepping on each other's toes."

Well…that was true, but Kido wouldn't admit it.

"Please?" he begged again. "I'll even let you use your Eyes…even though I want to stare at your pretty dark ones," he added with a pout.

She didn't know if this was on purpose, but Kano was successfully guilt tripping her. Blushing, she hesitantly muttered, "W-Well…we're going to dance at our wedding anyway, so I guess it's fine to…"

"Riiiiiight?" Eyes sparkling brightly, Kano immediately got up and pulled Kido to her feet. She barely didn't have the time to put down the flower bouquet before she was dragged away by him. "So let's dance already!"

"O-Okay, but calm down!"

"I caaaaaaan't!"

"Jeez…" they made it to the dance floor and the music changed to a slow going beat. Kido got into position with Kano; her hands on his shoulders while his on her waist. "You know how to lead?"

"Of course!" **FLASH**

She didn't trust him, but surprisingly, Kano danced with her gracefully. When he didn't step on her toes and his movement was naturally elegant, Kido was actually enjoying the moment with him. Kano was smiling at her happily, and she had to look away to hide her blush. A hand came up to tilt her chin to face him, and her eyes met his golden cat-like ones. They didn't look teasing; they look gentle and fully content. And Kido was slowly drawn in as he leaned in closer.

**FLASH**

"Tsubomi…" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Kido didn't pull back, instead kissing back. This was their first kiss, and it felt perfect. It was one of those short chaste kisses, but after their first kiss, they went for a second.

**FLASH**

Kano was getting insistent for more and she complied by letting him have it. His hold on her was more desperate, their body pressed together. Kido had her arms around his neck as he started to deepen the kiss-

**FLASH FLASH FLASH**

Okay, Kido had been noticing the increasing sound of shutters and flashing lights from behind her, so she broke away to see who was taking a photo of who endlessly, only to freeze when she saw Takane snickering beside Haruka, his camera in her hands as she took more photos of the new couple. Kido remained silent, and it gave the two the chance to escape while laughing.

A good moment passed with her staring after where the two ran off to, Kano's arms still secured her hips. Finally, she turned back, a bright red blush on her face as she pointed at the two escapades. And all the blond did was give her a worried nod, and then it happened.

"_Shuuya!_"

He laughed sheepishly as she pounded her fists onto his chest in embarrassment and anger. She was shouting how they shouldn't have danced and kissed because others did see, and it was his entire fault! It didn't hurt much, and the way she was hitting and looking like she was about to cry looked pretty cute.

"I didn't ask them to take photos!" he could finally say after Kido collapsed against him, her face hidden against his shoulder while she groaned. She was still whining and before she could push away, Kano hugged her while they swayed on the spot. "Aww, don't cry. It's gonna be okay!"

"I'm not crying," was the sulky response, along with her weak struggles. Kano found it amusing.

"I'll ask them to give them to me and delete their copy, okay?" His offer seems to have made her stop, with her glancing at him later. He flashed her one of his trademark smiles, and she slowly straightened up to give him a good look.

"You better…" And with that, Kano gave her another kiss on the lips, before asking for dances again. She flat out said no, but when he suggested outside, she was reluctant until she finally submitted.

But wait…why didn't they dance outside earlier?

Well…because Kano actually _did_ want the photos taken.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: ****Fanart of this oneshot on Tumblr by keysamoguri on her art blog, keysa-does-art**

**post/117157696918/kanokido-week-2015-day-5-formal-event-read**


	6. Day 6: Past or Future

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 6: Past or **_**Future**_**  
**~.~.~.~.~

The sound of laughter and screaming filled his room as Kano watched his two precious treasures running around wildly. One was having the time of her life as she shouted commands to no one in particular while waving her long purple sleeves around; the other was walking around aimlessly while crying for his mama. He found them super adorable, especially in his and his wife's old clothes.

"I'm mama!" His seven years old girl Mika squealed before spinning around and posed at her dad. She held out a victory sign but the long sleeve of Kido's old iPod hoodie covered it while the hood covered half her face. Kano just clapped his hands in approval while laughing.

"Hey now, where's the glare?"

She immediately put on her angriest face, which made Kano laugh harder. Not only was Mika being silly, but his little Ayame was hilarious as well. He was wearing his dad's old black and white parka, and the hood was covering his eyes completely. The poor toddler was so frightened of the sudden darkness that he didn't think about pulling the hood off at all. He just staggered around, trying to not trip over the oversized hoodie and run into walls.

"What are you three doing?"

The two biggest rascals of the family jumped on the spot, gulping for a second before glancing at the door. Kido was standing there, arms crossed and giving them the look that she demanded an explanation. Right _now_. Ayame was unaware of this, still crying and wondering around the room until Kido had to pick him up and uncover the hood from his face.

"Mamaaaaa!" Ayame clung onto Kido tightly as he continued to sob, glad to be able to see her. She gave Kano and Mika a look, the small girl backing away in slight fear from her mum's anger.

"B-Blindfold complete!" she quickly pulled the hood on and tried to disappear with the wind, only to be caught by Kano when she almost ran into a wall.

"What were you guys doing?" Kido she marched up them with her son in her arms, her eyes fully disproving of what happened. "Ayame could have gotten hurt while he was right in front of you two!"

Both Kano and Mika bowed their heads in shame. "We're sorry mama…"

A small tug directed Kido's attention back to Ayame. The small blond boy fidgeted with his dad's hood before smiling at her. "I'm papa!" he grinned, prompting Kido to blink in confusion. "How do I look?" Seeing her chance, Mika went up to her too.

"And I'm mama!" she waved the long sleeves of Kido's hoodie around. Kano smiled at her and quickly picked her up, making her squeal and flail about in glee.

"They're mini papa and mini mama!" Kano gave his little girl a kiss on the cheek as she giggles.

"I can tell," Kido couldn't help it but smile a little before turning back to Ayame. "Can you show me your papa impression, Ayame?"

"Okay! Uum…" he gave it a thought, his small hands playing with Kano's parka shyly. "Oh!" Suddenly, he glomped his mum and nuzzled his cheek against her neck, making a small whine. "Tsubomiiiiiii! Don't be mad at me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Kido and Mika couldn't help it but laugh at Ayame being the silly daddy, yet Kano seemed to be unamused by how they were laughing at how he always acted. What was wrong with him nuzzling like that? It wasn't funny! It was sweet in his opinion. Seeing this chance, Mika leaned forward to tug at Ayame's clothes roughly. "Dummy! Not in front of the kids!"

Now it was Kido's turn to be mortified and Kano to laugh. Truly, their kids were observant on what their parents do and found this as what they were like every day. Ayame was still being super clingy to Kido while Mika tried to pull him away while being as angry as she could. Shaking her head, Kido got out of her stupor and pulled Ayame away from her, saying it was enough.

"Aren't they cute, Tsubomi?" Kano asked as he got close to her and took his turn to nuzzle his face against her neck. Making an embarrassing sound, Kido growled at her husband to back off or he was going to get it tonight. Hearing her loud and clear, Kano backed away, a grin still on his face

Huffing, Kido adjusted her hold on Ayame. "Much cuter than you," she answered, making Kano cry while their children cheer. She laughed at him for a few seconds while Mika giggled at how Kano was being the 'silly papa' again, and then she kissed her husband on the cheek.

This move always made him snap out of it and swoon at Kido's affection towards him. Embarrassing, yes, but this was one of those times when she was willing to show that to him and their family. At that, Kano kissed Kido back, but this time on the lips and it made Ayame and Mika giggle together quietly.

"Heeeey! I still want to plaaaaaaay!" Mika tugged at Kano's shirt to get his attention. Her parents pulled back to look down at her pouting face.

"Me too!" Ayame kicked his legs back and forth, looking up at Kido with pleading eyes. Both Kano and Kido glanced at each other for a second, then smiled.

"Alright. Let's all play family together." Both the children happily cheered again at their mum's suggestion. Kano was digging into his pocket for his camera, waving it around for them to see.

"But first, photos! We need to have photos of how cute you two are!"

And with that, the Kano family all gathered in the playroom. The kids were playing at the parents, and Kano and Kido as their children. Kido wasn't very into it, but for her children, she would do anything to make them happy. And Kano wouldn't stop taking photos of them pouring tea, going shopping and ordering Kano and Kido to sleep. Because they were all too precious to him, and he loved them just as much.

"Say 'Cheese'!"

The family posed in front of the camera one last time, with Kano and Kido holding Mika and Ayame close as they smiled brightly together. This was the ending they got in the very end, and they would treasure it.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Here's the photo! At keysa-does-art**

**post/117239492028/kanokido-week-2015-day-6-past-or-future-excuse**


	7. Day 7: AU or CrossOver

**Deceiver: Final Day! It was fun. Fluffs and cuteness were shared. Tears were shed, either from happiness or sadness. Had our laughs. Had our moments when we feel down.**

**This is the last for the Week, but I hope I can make more to come with my own KanoKido!**

**Enjoy! This is a Soul Mate AU I found on Tumblr! A few changes though.**

· **the one where you form a telepathic/empathetic link until you find them**

· **the one where you share extreme physical sensation until you find them; if one of you hurts the other one hurts**

· **the one where the closer you are to them the more aware of them you become, the closer the lighter you feel, the further the more easily you are prone to depression**

**Keysa really loved this AU when we talked about, so I decided to give it ago…and this is…well…the _longest_ oneshot I wrote for this week so far. Also maybe the angstiest I can manage.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Day 7: _AU_/CrossOver**

~.~.~.~.~

There were many myths and legends about how lovers and soul mates were connected together. Like the one from the Greek mythology on humans used to have a pair of heads, two pairs of arms and legs until Zeus split every single one of them in half, cursing them to search for their other halves for the rest of their lives. There was this other one from Japan on how lovers were reborn as twins so then they could be together in the next life. Another was how one of the two lovers in China died with a broken heart because his lover was arranged to marry someone else; and afterwards she begged at his grave to join him in the afterlife. They both turned into butterflies upon her death to join him.

There were also a lot of ways to grant couples blessings. Like it was said visiting a sacred fish that inhabited a well on an island's church would bring good wishes to couples when it surface. Or when touching the female of the Fertility Statues, the couple would be blessed with a baby, no matter how impossible it was to them.

There were so many legends and myths about lovers and soul mates, and really, there were cases of children claiming they were reincarnated and could accurately describe their past and identify who they were. So it wasn't weird that there was possible connection between lovers, right? Because if they say twins had those kind powers, why not soul mates too?

This was what Kido Tsubomi was trying to decide while being at the library. Honestly though, she was never into things like romance and love life, but for as long as she could remember, strange things happened to her which nobody else could understand.

From them, she could consider she did have someone like a soul mate. This person was always there for her since the very beginning, and he would never let his presence be unknown to her. In return, she did the same for him. They listened to each other's pain and suffering, comforting one another with gentle words, and spend the time together by just talking about anything they could think up of in their mind. If he wasn't there for her at first, Kido would not have made it to this day.

But the thing was, she never exactly met this person. No, he was not someone she met online. And no, she didn't send an email to the wrong address and started chatting to a complete, utter stranger either. It was very hard to explain, and Kido never told anyone about it. She could say he wasn't real because he…

_Tsubomi? I know you're there._

She tried to ignore him, but she knew it was no use anyway. She let out a sigh before closing the book in defeat. She guessed that she was thinking too much on this whole soul mates connection thing that he finally tried to talk to her again. She had been ignoring him all the time, but he wouldn't leave her alone no matter what.

_So, found anything?_

_Nothing to prove you're real. _Kido replied once she got up and went to return the book to where it came from. She felt a sudden rush of sadness over her before he spoke again.

_You know, I did say I will send you a photo of what I look like,_ he said softly to her. Kido didn't give him a reply as she pushed the book back in its proper place before leaving. Sensing his frustration, her began to yell. _Just give me your URL and accept me on Tweeter so then I can show you that I'm real!_

_You know there's a reason why I won't add you, Shuuya. _It was almost dark now; the air still chilly even though it was almost summer now. Shivering a little while rubbing her arms as much as she could, she made her way home. She was tempted to listen to her iPod, but with the voice still ranting on wanting her to respond to him already, it was impossible to enjoy listening to her music peacefully.

She remembered how it all started, like it happened just yesterday. When she was young, Kido had been noticing strange things happening to her. First it was how she would suddenly feel more depressed than usual when nothing specific happened to her at all, and sometimes during dinner, she would suddenly want to be talkative to her family. It was hard to keep these mood swings in check, but it didn't help later when they now came with sudden pain that would appear somewhere on her body. She felt like she was slapped and kicked around, yet she didn't understand why when no one was around her when that happened. No bruises appeared on her at all and when she asked, everyone just dismissed her for wanting attention. It was getting bothersome for her, and she complained to herself how no one cared or pay attention to someone like her at all, and that was when the final strange thing happened.

It was sudden. A young boy's voice shyly asking who was there and it made Kido squeak in surprise. No one was in her room, and she never heard that voice before. It didn't help when it seemed like the voice was reading her minds too by telling her not to be afraid of him. Thinking about it, it was embarrassing how Kido thought it was a ghost in her room and she argued with the voice on who was the ghost for hours while hiding under her blankets.

After finally calming down – and not getting anywhere, Kido grumpily talked to the voice the next day because he kept on wondering who she was. They introduced to each other and she learnt he was a young boy named Kano Shuuya. He was the same age as her, and according to him, he said he had 'kitty soft' blond hair with cat-like eyes that matched its colour. Kido couldn't help it but imagine a cat boy meowing at her and she found it cute, wanting to pat his hair. But that thought was thrown out the window when he started to tease on how cute she was and she immediately snapped that she wasn't cute.

~.~.~.~.~

Leave me alone! Go away! _She yelled inside her head after another day of putting up with the voice._

Eeeh? But I can't…I'm not really with you, remember?

_Young Kido growled at the voice before stomping off towards her room with a huff, ignoring him keep on asking questions on what she looked like. No way was she going to tell him, he would just tease her hair colour and she had enough of him already._

_As she turned around the corner, a sharp jabbing pain bashed her right into the side of her head, making her scream and fall onto the floor, like she was really hit. Kido clutched her head tightly, groaning from the sudden pangs of pain again but this time it got worse. She cried out as she felt like she was hit all over, instinctively hugging herself as she begged for it to stop already. Amongst her crying, she could hear Kano too, but in complete agony. She struggled to resist the pain, wondering why he was feeling it too. Was it because since they shared their thoughts, they shared whatever the other felt too?_

_She struggled to get back onto her feet, ignoring the pain as she staggered her way back to her room again. She could hear more of Kano crying, sobbing out apologises as the pain continued to hit her. She wasn't sure if he would reply if she talked to him now, so she might as well wait._

_It took forever, but when she finally reached her destination, she immediately closed the door and collapsed onto her soft bed, hissing as the pain finally subsided. She was surprised that there were still no bruises on her, yet she felt her entire body ache. Kano was still crying wherever he was, and Kido could sense an overwhelming misery from him._

Ka…Shuuya…? _she finally asked as she rolled over onto her belly. He didn't answer her and it took a while for Kido to get his attention. It was so strange, hearing and feeling someone she never met, but right now he felt so real._

I'm…I'm sorry… _Kano was sniffling and Kido imagined him wiping his tears. Her small hands tightened on her blanket, her eyes not staring at anything in particular. She was so confused on what happened to him. _U-Uuum…what's wrong? Are you alright? Sorry you had to hear all that…

_She didn't know why, but she needed to know what happened to make him happy again. Not just for him, but for her as well. With her face pressed against her blankets, Kido mumbled out her words to him. _Did someone just hurt you?

_There was gasp, and as Kido predicted, she felt fear. She knew this wasn't her feeling, so it had to belong to Kano. _I umm…I felt like someone was hitting me just then while you were crying…so I thought…

_There was no answer from him, but Kido continued to sense all sort of emotion Kano was having. Fear. Helplessness. Ashamed._ _She couldn't help it but feel sorry for him and wanted to make those feelings go away. _Hey…can you tell me what happened?

_He was so scared, but it was Kido's turn to be persistent. It took a lot of coaxing, saying how it was just the two of them, no one would ever know he told her anything and she wouldn't tell anyone if he didn't want her to. There were the sound of small sobbing, and Kido wished she could comfort him physically instead of verbally._

~.~.~.~.~

_What will it take for you to think I'm real again?_

Kido almost spilled her next customer's order off her tray and onto someone's pants when he suddenly popped into her mind like that. She professedly apologised to them when they gave her the dirties before she briskly walked away and got back to work. She mentally growled at Kano, already warning him to not bother her whenever she was working and they had agreed on no sudden appearance whenever they wanted to talk to each other.

_Sorry, but still! You wouldn't talk to me at all and I still want to talk to you!_

_Leave me alone, Shuuya. I'm busy!_ she growled out the excuse as she quickly wrote down the next couple of customers' order before muttered how it wouldn't take long. Surely he could sense how busy she was and she was not in the mood. She headed back to the barmaid to give her the new dozens of orders coming in. It was a busy, rainy day, and there was too many people coming in for something warm to drink. Kido wasn't given any time for a break, and really, Kano wasn't helping.

She took charge at the counter to give away any of the customers' take outs, but she could still hear Kano muttering something to himself. She tuned in casually while calculating the change to give back in her head, and she heard him marking down all the cafes she could be possibly working at. Sighing, Kido ignored him and went back to work. She didn't bother telling him to give up any more for today.

_Tsubomiiiiii, _she heard him say. _Can you give me more hints?_

She didn't listen to him and continued to work.

~.~.~.~.~

_Years had gone by and both Kano and Kido already gotten used to each other's presence. They got to know each other well like the back of their hands. She learnt about why Kano was getting hurt, and it broke her heart listening to him. She didn't understand how he could stand living with someone like his mum, but whenever she voiced that out he would immediately apologise until she told him to stop. It was never his fault for anything, and he should never get hit over trivial things like forgetting something for his mum or breaking things. When Kano explained this was what family was about, Kido still didn't understand, making him wondering why._

_Kano had asked her about her family for a while, and she was reluctantly to answer. But there was nothing she could hide from him, and he was getting worried when he caught her thoughts on the people in her house. It was hard, but Kido eventually explained her circumstances on how she was not part of her 'family', and how no one would ever look at her that way. Kano didn't understand, and Kido expected him to not get it. But when he said _'Tsubomi is Tsubomi, a sweet girl I enjoy talking to everyday!'_, which almost made her cry. She yelled at him for that, but they both knew she was relieved to hear someone said that to her._

_They were so different, yet they couldn't stop communicating to each other. From the moment they woke up, they would greet each other at once before they started to talk about anything that came to mind; all the way until they were too tired to stay up and doze off in bed. Kano never went to school before, so when Kido had home tutoring, she would teach him what she learnt as much as she could during her lessons. In exchange, Kano told her a lot about what it was like outside where he was, which sparked the young girl's imagination on the outside world. Both of them found each other's lives fascinating despite the complications with it._

_When they have bad times, they would comfort each other. When they have fun times, they comfort each other. They could never get enough and would keep their presence within them constantly. But there was always one thing they wished they could do other than communicating like this. Instead of just words and describing what they were like, they want to see each other badly. Imagination had its limits and couldn't give them the desire to hold each other when they want to. Nothing could beat a physical touch to feel at ease._

If I was with Tsubomi, I would cuddle you every day! _Kano declared proudly and made Kido giggle a little at his silliness._

You can't, Shuuya! _She tried to sound annoyed. _If you do that, I'll be stuck with you forever!

Awww…but that doesn't sound so bad, _he whined a little, and he quickly accused her with, _But even though you say that, you don't seem to mind.

_Kido felt like she was caught red handed. _W-What!? No I don't…

Yes you dooooooo! I can sense your feelings too, y'know!

_As much as she was glad that Kano was cheerful today, she made a huffy pout and ignored him. Of course, that could never get rid of him; Kano would continue to tease on how cute she was, even when she never admitted it. She was cute in so many ways to him – stubbornly cute, adorably cute, amazingly cute and so on. And each word he said effectively made her blush harder. And he knew it._

Stupid Shuuya! _She finally snapped, only to hear him laugh in glee. Kido was frustrated with how he could do this to her so easily, making her growl. Kano was trying his best to stop, but with little effort. _Why are you so mean today!?

B-Because…Because you are cute! _Kano managed to say, but it just made her more irritated. _No, I mean it! Tsubomi is cute, but other than that, you are the sweetest girl I ever get to talk to! _There was a slight pause as he calmed himself. Kido could sense slight hesitation from him. _Really, I want to meet you. You're so amazing and kind to someone like me. And even though you have problems at home, you try to act as if it doesn't bother you at all…I wish I was as strong as you…

_She couldn't believe what she heard. His words must be a lie, but it wasn't. _That's not true. Shuuya is way better than me. _She curled herself up on the floor, her chin tucked between her knees and chest. _I can't love my family as much as you love your mother. And you have it worse than me, but I can't let you go through that alone.

I don't want to leave you alone like that either… _The two children were silent after that, only feeling the others emotions. They were both content, and want nothing else but each other. Kido actually felt the same with wanting to meet Kano soon, because then they could do anything they want together. Seeing each other's laugh, walking together, holding hands, hugging…_

Hey, Shuuya… _Kido began, and he was listening. _When we finally see each other, do you want to live together with me?

_There was a pause, and Kido could barely hear his thoughts on her question._ Like…a family?

Fami…!? _The word made her face red. _A-A family is when two people are married and have children to live with them, dummy!

E-Eh!? Wait…does that mean you don't want to marry me?!

"N-No! I never said that!" _Kido got up in haste when she shouted that out loud. Luckily she was alone in her room and no one ever pass by to see how she was going. Still, the poor girl felt her face grow hotter and she grabbed a teddy bear off her bed to hug it tightly. The way she said it sounded like she _did _want to marry Kano, and in reality, she didn't seem to mind at all._

_She wasn't the only one who was embarrassed, but Kano was too actually. Kido felt bad, thinking she should say something to break the awkwardness between them, but she felt a slowly growing joy from him_

S-Shuuya?

Is…Is that a yes?

_If possible, Kido felt shyer than before. She let out a slight squeal from his proposal, couldn't believe this was happening with the boy she never met. Lifting her face up slightly off her teddy bear, her eyes stared aimlessly at the headboard as she gave him her answer._

W-When we meet…and all grown up…okay?

_The happiness she was feeling was not just Kano's now. Kido gave a shy smile as she went back onto her bed, rolling around while still hugging her soft toy. She was smiling joyfully as she felt Kano doing the same. Even though they never met, they were the first and longest friends and couldn't live without the other's presence anymore. This bond they share was special to them. They were already imagining what their wedding would be like, with Kido wanting to be at a garden full of flowers while Kano imagined her in the most beautiful wedding dress he could think of._

~.~.~.~.~

Kido flipped through the sappy romantic movies playing on her television, yet she didn't want to watch anything too depressing either. There was never anything good enough to watch on a weekend, but what else could she do? Her phone and iPod was charging in her room, and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on a good book with how Kano was still bothering her.

_Tsubomi, please! Stop this already!_

Her fingers flinched on the remote. Not because of Kano, but she stopped at the ending of a movie she heard about. Both the man and the woman, obviously the main characters, didn't seem to notice each other as they went on with their daily lives, neither happy nor sad about it. The movie ended like that, and Kido felt her chest tighten, her eyes narrowing at the credits rolling before turning the TV off angrily.

_Tsubomi…?_

_Just go away, Shuuya! _She got off the couch and went straight to her room. She didn't care if the iPod was still charging, but she wrenched the cable out and shoved her earphones into her ears as the music blasted at the highest volume she could handle. Kano didn't back down though, he kept on calling out for her, wanting her to stop already but she wouldn't listen.

_Why are you still doing this!? You know you still want to see me too! Why!?_

_Just go away, Shuuya…please… _She continued to deny him. _I don't want to see you anymore…_

_Liar! Then explain why you are always sad and spiteful at couples whenever you see them?! _Kido still tried to ignore him but he wouldn't stop. _You also believe that since we share this connection we are both meant for one another! And just then with the movies? You were completely depressed seeing the lovers in the movies, together or not!_

Kido couldn't take the noises anymore and pulled the earphones out of her ears, replacing them with her pillow. She hated how he was right. She hated how he knew everything about her. But most of all, she hated how she couldn't make him go away.

_Tsubomi…please… _she could tell he was crying, and not just her, it was tearing them apart. _Don't give up on me…I don't want us to be like this. We…I promised you I would find you someday, remember?_

Eyes tightly shut, Kido buried herself under the blanket. There was only one thing she could say as an answer to that.

_I gave up a long time ago already. So please just stop…leave me alone._

~.~.~.~.~

_Those times they spent together with ease came to a slow, yet irrupted end. None of them saw it coming as they believed everything was going to be alright as long as they have each other. However, nothing had prepared them for the start of what was going to test their belief in each other once they became teenagers._

_Kano had woken up to the sound of Kido screaming for help in the middle of the night. At first confused on what was going on, he realised his body was strangely hot and it was suffocating to breathe. It was hard to listen to her panicking screams, and it took a while for her to listen to him and let her know he was here, Kido was crying for him, saying her house lit up ablaze without any warning. He was shocked, worried for her yet could feel the terror Kido was facing, but he urged her to find a way to escape. He wasn't much of a help since he didn't know where was to best place to run, and Kido was already trapped in a room, nowhere to running and chocking on the smoke harshly. He suggested the windows, but she was too scared to jump from so high up. Not like she had any other choice if she didn't want to die in a fire; and Kano had to be very assuring that everything was going to be okay once she was out of the house._

_But of course it didn't. Things didn't go well for her at all. Afterwards, everyone who was at her home that night was dead. Kido had nowhere to go and was unwanted, so she was left at an orphanage outside of town. They could both sense it, but they were drifting further apart. Kano was still there for her, but he couldn't completely protect her from the bullies who hated her strange green hair and sulky face. They tormented her more than the ones back at home, going physical by pinning her down and cutting her hair into shreds. It was horrifying with how she screamed and no one helped her, and the care takers didn't do much on punishing them either. Kido had no one she could trust except Kano, and he tried his best to make her smile again._

Shhh…it's okay. They'll grow back to being long and pretty. _He said one late afternoon while Kido was still crying and locking herself in her room. She refused to come out, not even when the caretakers try to make her feel more welcomed, which they should have done at the beginning really._

I-I want to go home… _She couldn't believe she was saying this, but her old home was way better than here. _I hate this. I'm all alone here…

You still have me… _Kido sniffled at his words. She knew that because he had told her a hundred times already. And really, she was starting to get sick of it._ Once I get home, I'll have more time to talk to you, okay?

_She nodded quietly, not sure if he got it. She waited for him while trying to fix her messy hair, but out of nowhere, she sensed Kano's mood drastically changing. At first he seemed shocked, stunned to the point even Kido felt like her heart drop, but then it erupted into a full blown rage._

Sh-Shuuya? W-What's wrong? _She couldn't hear him at all. He was screaming so much, yelling at the top of his lungs and in his mind. Kido had to keep herself together from letting his emotion take over her, but she couldn't calm Kano down at all. She caught glimpse of his thoughts. His mum was dead. Strangers in his house. There was a knife. Burglars. Killers. Kano was too mad to run away from them and was charging towards them instead. Kido yelled at him to stop, wanting him to escape._

_But it was too late._

_A gut, stabbing pain pierced through her body without warning. She never felt this pain before, but she knew what had happened to her only friend as she heard him chock on the blood spilling out of his mouth._

_A sharp scream was let out as Kido doubled over on the floor. She clutched her stomach in pain, kicking her legs wildly before she had to curl up into a ball to contain it. She gasped for air as tears dripped from her eyes, but unlike before, the pain wouldn't fade away. Instead, she felt Kano's presence fading from her mind. She could barely hear him, he was in shock from getting stabbed by the knife and was starting to feel cold._

"S-Shuuya…"_ she called out to him, but he didn't respond. His thoughts were slowly disappearing, but Kido continued to gasp his name out, even when the caretakers came into her room to see what was wrong. She ignored them, all she cared about was her only friend. She didn't want him to leave her too. But it was no use, as he was losing consciousness, she did too._

~.~.~.~.~

_It seemed like his neighbours had heard the commotion and couldn't help it but check what happened. They knew about Kano's mother suffering from a mental disorder, but they never expected them to get robbed. The burglars had escaped but they found him and his mother on the floor, bleeding harshly so they rushed them to the hospital. He had barely made it, but his mother wasn't as lucky. He was so out of it, only feeling numbness from the painkillers pumped into him until he had recovered enough to be discharged. His distant relatives didn't mind taking him in, and took him to a rural town so then he could get better faster. It took months for him to pull himself together, and that was when Kano remember about Kido being alone all this time while he was suffering himself._

_The shock of believing he was dead was too much. Without him, Kido was in complete agony, crying out for him ever since. Everyone thought it was the shock of finally realizing her family was gone, but they were wrong. No one could understand her. Without Kano, Kido was empty, like a part of her had been ripped out and torn into pieces before her eyes. The caretakers were kinder now, but everyone just left her alone as she wanted nothing to do with them._

Tsubomi…

_She jolted when she heard his voice, and she looked up to see if someone else was calling her. No one, she was all alone, yet the familiar voice kept on calling out to her, telling her to not cry. It was so gentle, and she missed it so much…_

Shuuya…

_She sensed some sort of relief wash over her, but it was not her own. _Yes, it's me…I'm sorry I left you all alone for so long.

_She shook her head. _No, it's okay…how are you feeling?

Better…or at least getting there…

_She let out a small giggle. _That's what you would say.

_There was confusion from him. _What do you mean?

_She let out a sigh, her hands falling to her side as she gazed at nothing in particular in her room. _You're not here anymore, are you? I'm just dreaming you are back again, that's all.

_The feeling she always felt when Kano was around was so real. But he was gone now, there was no way she could feel his presence again. Whatever Kano was saying right now, she must be missing him far too much and making things up._

Tsu-Tsubomi! It is me! I'm Shuuya! I survived that…that…I-I came back! See? _There was a slight pain in her left arm, as if she was pinched. _You felt that right? I'm right here!

_She shook her head again. _I'm imagining that too… _Everything about Kano was a lie to her. So many cruel things happened to her, why didn't she die in the fire with everyone that night? Maybe she could have met Kano that way. But no, she was left all alone now. Maybe she should just die already…_

No! Don't you dare! _Kano yelled at her angrily, but she didn't even flinch. _You can't just decide to die and do this to me! We haven't fulfilled our promise yet!

There's nothing to fulfil anymore…you're gone now, so we can't meet anymore.

Yes we can! _Kano was very persistent, and she wondered when she would even stop listening to him. _We may be further apart now and a lot had happened, but I'm not going to give up meeting you like we said we would. _Kido didn't answer him at all. _Please, don't do anything crazy. I don't want anything to happen to you, I can't lose you as well. So please live…for my sake…just live.

_There was silence between them, and she felt like she had to answer. _If…that's what Shuuya wants…

That's exactly what I want. _There was a relieved sigh, but his mind was overloaded with what he should do. _So just wait. One day I will come and find you, and we will meet then. And that's a promise.

_She hummed in agreement, closing her eyes slowly as she imagined Kano was with her right now. He would disappear again someday, she knew it, but she could enjoy this, right? She would keep in mind that this was a delusion she made up, and when he finally disappeared… _I really miss you…

_She could feel him feel the same; but was it still her feeling? Or one she made up? _I miss you too…I want to see you soon.

I…I want to see you soon. _Maybe someday, she would. Maybe the day she couldn't hear him anymore. But unlikely, because Kano seem to not allow it._

~.~.~.~.~

And after all that, Kido had been hearing how he was making plans and saving up big to look all over the world for her. Kido just let him say whatever he wanted, because she was convinced she wanted him to do that for her and be found soon. In exchange, as long as Kano kept on talking to her, she could not give up on herself. She could deny his existence as much as she wanted, but that was all she could. Because if Kano wanted her to live, she would live as long as she could.

And after all that, with Kido playing along like everything was normal for her, she got a part time job before she left the orphanage for good. She had saved up to live in a small apartment she found in the city. Cheap, and was enough for her.

Today, Kano didn't start bombarding into her mind yet, so she decided to get her own things done without him annoying her. She needed to buy some things for tonight's dinner, and the weather was so cold, so maybe a hot pot would be good. Some udons and if she found any beef on discount, jackpot!

Heading out the door, she turned on her iPod to enjoy her music without Kano ruining it. Totally perfect, without him bothering her anymore, this was a chance to be at peace before deciding if he was gone for good or not.

Heading out and avoiding the large crowds, Kido minded her own business while scrolling through her music casually, bumping into someone along her way before absentmindedly saying sorry as she continued. She decided to head to the park as a short cut, and no one went through there much. In fact, the place was completely empty since it was the weekday.

After a while Kido was practically humming to herself, wondering why she was in such a happy mood all of a sudden until she realized this wasn't her feelings at all. She couldn't believe Kano was still around and bring all cheerful, yet wasn't saying anything to her.

_Umm…Shuuya…are you okay? _Kido took her earphones out to see if she could listen to him better. There was no response and she stopped in her tracks in the middle of the empty path. The winter breeze was blowing pass her gently, and she heard an extra footstep which wasn't hers.

"Tsubomi…?"

Her body jolted a bit, her eyes wide as she was sure she was not just hearing things in her head again. This was not something her mind created, someone actually called out her name. She slowly turned around, seeing the person she had bumped into earlier had followed her. But now that she saw him clearly, her heart had come to a stop upon seeing a young blond with cat-like eyes that matched its colour.

She could have dismissed this as someone else and was really making things up. But that feeling, the moment she saw him, her heart had rose up from sheer joy that brought her hands to her mouth. She could feel him returning back her feelings, which caused tears to flow down her cheeks. She shook her head in disbelief as she silently watched him drop his travelling bags onto the ground before getting closer to her. They were so close to each other now, and even though she couldn't hear his voice inside her head anymore, she was starting to believe it was him.

"S-Shuuya…? Kano Shuuya…?"

He nodded, giving her the biggest smile despite crying for her. "I found you…Tsubomi."

Reaching out with her shaking hand, she touched his chest and felt his heartbeat thumping against her. He was so real, but she still couldn't believe it. The blond let out a laugh and reached out to brush her long hair aside.

"Told you it would grow out…and you're not just cute anymore. You're beautiful."

She couldn't take it anymore. This was truly him. Without warning, Kido embraced him, crying out in relief and joy that he was finally here in front of her. He was never gone, he was always with her, yet she had keep on thinking she was just going delusional from missing him so much. Kano was hugging back just as strongly, not wanting to let her go now that he finally found her. She was clinging onto him, mumbling out how she was sorry for not believing in him all this time, but he ushered that it was alright now, that it didn't mattered anymore. They were both just too happy now, finally able to see, touch and hold each other; just like how they always wanted it.

It took a while, but they had to pull back to look at each other more closely. Both looked like they were a crying mess, but they were everything they pictured about each other. Even though they couldn't hear each other's thoughts anymore, their feelings were still shared.

"It really is you…" she whispered while admiring him, and he nodded.

"It is," he sighed in content. Kido still couldn't believe she never believed him, but before she could say sorry again, he shushed her. "Don't. I said it didn't matter, right?"

She was sure he couldn't read her mind as well, but then again, Kano could always tell how she felt even without words. This was truly him and now they were finally together…

"Shuuya…" she whispered softly while leaning against him. Kano didn't say anything, but hugged her again. They were both silent, enjoying this moment as their feelings were shared repeatedly, yet couldn't get tired of it. Kido had denied it for so long, but now she could express how much she truly missed, and how much she loved Kano. And he felt the same, but not only did he shared his feelings, but whispered it to her as well.

"There's so much I want to talk to you…" Kano said to her. And Kido nodded. She felt the same. After so long of thinking he wasn't real, there were many things she really wanted to say.

"Can we go home?" she held his hand in hers. And he grasped it tightly.

"Of course," he let her lead the way as they linked their hands together between them, their bodies close, side by side. This was what they wanted, finally being together and becoming whole again. No one else could ever understand them. They shared their pain, their happiness, their tears, and their final, long trial that was really tearing them apart. But now, they made it through this, and they would treasure their moments together, now and forever.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Fun fact, while I was writing this, I decided to do this.**

**1\. _Firsts/Date_: First time meeting each other**

**2\. _Fluff_: Kano wants to nuzzle nuzzle her**

**3\. _Seasons_: Throughout the story, it mentions the changing of seasons**

**4\. _Angst_: ...all the angst happening in this? Especially with Kano dying.**

**5\. _Formal_: Kano talking about marrying Kido and see her in a pretty white dress**

**6\. _Past/Future_: All the way from flashback to now**

**Fanart of this oneshot on Tumblr by keysamoguri on her art blog, keysa-does-art**

**post/117317386478/kanokido-week-2015-day-7-au-crossover-i-dont**

**WOW! This took a long time to write! But there you have it!**

**I would like to thanks shuuyakido and tsubomikano for making KanoKido Week happen. You guys are adorably awesome.**

**Also I would like the thank keysamoguri for doing a collab with my writings while she does the fanart.**

**And to everyone else who read my oneshots, thank you as well.**

**KanoKido BAZAI! **✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ヮ◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
